


Hinakoma One Shots

by hanahaki_lesbian



Category: Super Danganronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutting, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Seme Hinata, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Uke Komaeda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanahaki_lesbian/pseuds/hanahaki_lesbian
Summary: A collection of One Shots of my sons





	Hinakoma One Shots

I’m dead

* * *

It was 11:00 pm. Hinata and Komaeda were watching a movie. “Hinata..I’m tired...” “Should we go to bed-?” Komaeda fell over on Hinata’s shoulder. “We can just stay here..”

* * *

HOW IS THIS SO CUTE UGH


End file.
